For Buffy
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: Set in Season Four, Xander learns that while still being the nice guy, you don't always have to finish last. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


**A/N: Hi, this is the first Buffy story I've ever posted, but not the first Buffy story I have ever written. Please know that even though I am not American, I will be making the effort to use American words as opposed to the English. Also, if you are fan of Buffy, you can check out my profile for my views on the show. Enjoy.**

Xander Harris was pissed angry. He had just found out that his best friend, Buffy Summers, had been used by some asshole called Parker. Willow had called him to tell him what had happened. She had told him that Buffy was really upset and he had come right over to their dormitory on campus. When he got there, he saw Buffy crying and feeling like shit, and so he then became very angry and left in search of the asshole who had done this to her. Nobody ever hurt one of Xander's girls. Especially Buffy. Never mind that she was the Slayer and could kick anybody's ass, she was still a girl and Xander felt it was his place to look after her. The thing was that Xander loved Buffy. He had loved her since he first set eyes on her in his sophomore year of high school. He had been travelling by skateboard to school when he first saw her. She was a girl of gold. Her golden hair had caused him to crash into a railing and fall off of his skateboard. Before he met Buffy, Xander had never believed in love at first sight, but that all changed when she came into his life that day.

Then he found out she was a Vampire Slayer.

This made no difference to him at all. He already loved her. But of course, for him, the course of true love had not run smoothly. Far fucking from it. He had to endure her rejection for Spring Fling, and then Angel.

Angel. The vampire with a soul. Xander hated him. He hated him for what he represented. He was daily reminder of what had killed Jesse, his other best friend along with Willow since kindergarten. Then the un-dead bastard stole Buffy from him. They slept together and Angelus had been unleashed upon them. He made Buffy's life hell and Xander, more than anything, wanted to make it all go away.

But in a few months, in a way, he sort of did.

He lied to her on the night she had sent Angel to hell. He had told her to kick his ass as a message from Willow. He could not, and would not, tell her that Willow was trying to curse Angel again. If he did, he knew that Buffy would hold back. He could not risk Buffy's life and the fate of six billion people on Willow making the curse work. It was after all the most powerful spell she had ever attempted and the first one too.

But now, Angel was gone. Like Buffy's father, another "man" had left her. Xander would never leave Buffy Summers if he could help it. That much he knew, and he knew it with every fibre of his being. He would not leave Buffy for anything or anyone. He loved her that much.

He reached the frat house in which Parker lived and kicked open the door. He stormed inside and saw two frat boys sitting on a couch.

'Parker. Where can I find him?' said Xander angrily.

'First name or last name, bud?' replied one of them.

'First name,' he replied.

'First floor, second door on the left, bud,' he replied and Xander stormed off not hearing what the guys said next.

'That guy looked pissed.'

'Wouldn't wanna be Parker right now,' said the other.

'Wanna watch?' said the first guy.

'Sure, what the hell,' said the second guy.

Xander had reached Parker's room and knocked.

'Go away,' said a male voice from inside.

Xander knocked again.

'I said, go away!' shouted the voice.

Xander then knocked for a third time.

'If you don't stop knocking, I'm gonna kick your ass!' the voice shouted.

So Xander kicked the door open and went inside.

When he entered he saw that Parker had a girl with him and they were getting busy. She was still wearing her underwear when Xander kicked down the door.

Xander turned to the girl and said, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you. In fact, you should leave. You see I suspect he fed you some bs about some girl he loved who broke up with him to get you to feel sorry for him. That's the same line he used on a friend of mine.'

The girl turned to Parker and gave him an almighty slap around the face and screamed, 'You jerk!' before gathering up her clothes and redressing herself. But before she left, she gave Xander a kiss on the cheek and said, 'Thank you, whoever you are.'

This left Xander alone with Parker who said, 'Who are you?'

'I'm a friend of Buffy Summers,' he replied.

'Who?' asked Parker.

Big mistake.

Xander punched him with everything he had and sent the frat boy flying. Xander then proceeded to start destroying Parker's possessions before moving up to him as he lay on the floor. Xander gave him a hard kick to the groin and said, 'Listen up, asshole. You are going to come with me and apologise to Buffy for using her. Do you understand me?'

Parker who was holding his balls in agony, just nodded.

Xander gave him another kick, this time to his lower back, and shouted, 'Answer me!'

'Yes! I'll do whatever you say, just please don't hurt me!' cried Parker desperately.

'"Please don't hurt me!"' Xander mimicked cruelly and gave him another hard kick to his lower back.

'You're pathetic, Parker, now get up and get dressed. You have some grovelling to do,' said Xander.

Once Parker was dressed, Xander grabbed a hold of him and practically dragged him to Buffy and Willow's dorm room and knocked.

The door was opened by Willow and Xander threw Parker inside and roared, 'Apologise, now!'

'Buffy, I'm sorry I did what I did to you and I'll never do it again, I'm sorry,' said Parker.

'And?' prompted Xander.

'And I don't deserve to be with a great girl like you because I'm a maggot,' said Parker.

Xander grabbed Parker again and this time threw him out of out the room with a warning, 'If you ever come anywhere near any of my girls again, asshole, you'll be beyond sorry, do you understand me?'

'Yes,' replied Parker weakly.

'Good, now scram!' shouted Xander, and Parker, scared shitless, ran for his life as Xander closed the door.

He turned back to see Buffy looking at him with a sad smile.

'Thank you, Xander,' she said softly.

Xander walked over to the bed and sat next to her and gave her a hug. Buffy returned the hug as he gently rubbed her back and said, 'I would do anything for you, Buffy.'

'Really, do you mean that, Xander?' she asked.

'Yeah, why, what do you need?' he asked.

'Stay with me. Hold me, please,' she pleaded.

'Of course I will, Buffy, for as long as you want me to,' he replied.

They made themselves more comfortable on her bed as Willow, knowing that Buffy was in safe hands, left to go and stay with Oz.

Xander started to rub her back again and stroked her hair as she closed her eyes in Xander's arms.

He did not know for how long he held her, but he did not care. She had fallen asleep so he began to speak to her very quietly.

'Buffy, do you know how amazing you are? Do you know how much you mean to me? If you don't, then I shall tell you right now. I just wish I could say this to you while you're awake. Anyway, here goes. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are so amazing and so strong. I'm not talking about physical strength, I'm talking about all the burdens you have bared. I don't know how you do it, Buffy, but I know I couldn't. Just know that you won't bear these burdens alone, you have all of us to support you.

'We all love you, I hope you know that. Willow loves you, your mom loves you and Giles loves you. They all love you unconditionally. As for me? I love you too, Buffy. I love you more than anything. I'm in love with you, Buffy Summers, and I have been since I first saw you getting out of your mom's car, on your first day at school with us. I loved you before I knew you were the slayer that has to count for something right? I know you don't feel anything for me, but know this; I'll wait, for as long as it takes for you to love me the way I love you. I will never leave you, Buffy, I promise.

'I'm getting tired now, Buffy, so I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'm going to go to sleep with you in my arms hoping that is the first time of many and not the last. I love you, Buffy, goodnight,' finished Xander before kissing her hair and falling asleep with no idea that Buffy was awake and had heard every word he had said.

When Xander awoke the next morning, he found that Buffy was gone. He sighed knowing he could never get to see her wake up in the morning. He looked around the room and saw it was just him in here alone. He sat up and set his feet down on the floor. He stretched his muscles and then put his shoes back on again as he prepared to leave. He could not help thinking that she had left him alone because being with him was weird or wrong or some crap like that.

Once he deemed himself ready to go, he stood up and opened the door to leave, but he saw that someone was blocking the doorway.

It was Buffy.

She was holding two cups of coffee bought from a coffee shop and she was smiling at him.

'Oh, Xander, are you going? I got you some coffee,' said Buffy cheerfully.

'Well, I was going, but I can stay if you want me to,' he replied.

'I want you to stay, here, drink your coffee,' she said offering him his cup.

Xander took the cup and said, 'Thanks,' before stepping aside and allowing Buffy to re-enter her room and closed the door behind her.

They drank their coffees in silence as they looked at each other. When Xander had finished, he said, 'Thanks for the coffee, Buff, but I better go, I'm sure you've got studying to do and you don't want some townie cramping your style.'

'Xander, don't go. There's something I'd like to talk to you about,' said Buffy.

'Sure, I'm listening, as Frasier would say,' he said with a grin.

'Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it, so here goes. I heard you. Last night. When you were talking to me. I wasn't asleep.'

'Oh, God,' said Xander, embarrassed.

'You don't have to be embarrassed, Xander. Anyway, what you said, it meant a lot to me. All of it, and last night I was lying awake thinking, thinking about all the things you said. Eventually, I made a decision. I decided not to make you wait any longer. I decided that making you wait any longer would be really cruel to you.

'So, I think I would like to go on a date with you, Xander Harris, if that's all right with you?'

'All right with me? Yeah, but you do know that I'm Xander, right?'

'Yes, I know you are Xander and I'm Buffy. No Black Arts or love spells here. So, do you want to give us a try or not?'

'Yes, Buffy, yes, of course I do, you know I do!' he exclaimed.

'Good, but, Xander, I wanna take things slow and not rush into anything, is that okay?' she asked tentatively.

'Yeah, we'll go at whatever pace you set, Buffy.'

'Great, so next Friday night okay with you?' she asked.

'Yeah, that would be perfect. It'll give me time to ask your mom if it's okay to date you and plan the perfect date for us!'

Buffy was not shocked about him wanting her mother's blessing. He was a good guy and felt sure that he would get that blessing as her mother had always thought so highly of him. It also helped her to feel even more strongly for him as she felt her heart beat that little bit quicker.

They stood and shared another long hug as he caressed her back and stroked her hair.

She loved it when he stroked her hair and they broke apart.

'I'll see you next Friday, if not before?' she asked.

'Well, you never know what the Hellmouth will bring, so yeah definitely,' he replied with a smile.

Buffy reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he gave her a kiss on the cheek in return before saying, 'You already know how I feel about you, and I know you want to take things slow, but would it be all right if I say it anyway?'

'I'm not gonna revoke your First Amendment rights, Xander,' she replied still smiling.

'I love you, Buffy,' he said as he placed right hand to her cheek and she leaned into his hand. Then with his other hand he reached for her right hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

'I'll see you soon, Buffy,' he said before he left, and as he left, he could not help but have a little spring in his step as he whooped when he got outside and headed off for a talk with Buffy's mom and Giles.


End file.
